Sir Edelhart (Hauvon Expanded Universe)
Sir Edelhart is an original character in THDG's Hauvon Expanded Universe fanfiction stories. He is Johan's father, and the husband of Lady Yvette . Background Sir Edelhart was the youngest child of King Osric of the kingdom of North-Hymber. When Edelhart was a small child, North-Hymber and the kingdoms surrounding it were invaded by Normans from across the sea, leading to over a decade of fighting, with North-Hymber being the last of the old kingdoms to fall. Because of their rebellious nature, North-Hymber was punished most brutally when it was conquered, with all of the royal family being either killed or captured, the exception being Edelhart, who was only 17 at the time. Fields were burned and common people were slaughtered, and while Edelhart managed to escape to safety, he witnessed what was essentially a genocide. It was something that he would never forgive or forget. He spent some time with a group other refugeees from his country, living in the courts of friendly nobles as guests, until word came that the Emperor of Constantinople was seeking mercenaries to fight the Normans for control of parts of Italy. In exchange, they would grant land to any refugees. The promise of a new homeland and a chance to avenge his family was too good to pass up, so Edelhart sailed to Constantinople where he rose to the ranks of the elite Varangian Guard thanks to his loyalty and skill in battle. Eventually, European Crusaders arrived and he was released fron the Varangian guard to join them and return home, or, at least something like home. Specifically he befriended King Pepin, who offered him a place in his court. It was during this time that Prince Edelhart the Varangian became Sir Edelhart, and he returned to Hauvon. In Hauvon, he was happier than he was in Constantinople; he could find meaning to his life besides revenge, and also because he had developed feelings for Queen Anne's Lady in Waiting, Yvette. They eventually married despite some protests about Edelhart's controversial past, and moved to Yvette's family estate. There they had one son and lived very happily until a plague took Yvette. Personality Sir Edelhart is a proud, troubled man. He is an excellent warrior who has traveled the world, but who has also seen more than his fair share of tragedy. As a young man he harbored a burning hatred for the Normans, and devoted his life to avenging himself and his family. He now sees the error of this way of thinking, and holds a strong sense of justice for the opressed, loyalty, and perseverance, values he has also instilled in his son. Appearance Sir Edelhart is a tall, thin man of 47. He has gray hair that was once black, and walks with a limp due to an accident described in The Fairest Thing. He typically wears tunics of rich fabrics, and carries a finely carved cane. He is rarely seen without a sword. Trivia * The name "Prince Edelhart" comes from Johan's name in the German editions of the comics in the 70's. * Edelhart is the seventh and youngest child in his family, making him the "lucky" one. (The definition of "luck" is up to THDG's interpretation.) * Edelhart's image was drawn from one of Peyo's character studies of Johan. The symbol on his shield is a rebus of his name. Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Princes